Luca Hemlock
General Name: Luca Hemlock Nicknames: Luke Age: 117 D.O.B: Sept 14 Race: Arrancar Gender: Male Blood Type: N/A Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'11" Weight: 195lb Hair: Black Eyes: Red Skin: Brown Body type: Slim/Athletic He usually has a disheveled look to him like he just got out of bed. A cold-hearted look is usually his resting face, but it's usually fleeting in the presence of company. Luke is always seen in formfitting clothes because he always thinks a fight or worthy prey may be around the corner. His Las Noches outfit is usually modified to be tighter than most with extra belts on the legs and arms to make it less free flowing. What remains of his mask are a set of small horns that are somewhat hidden in his unkempt hair. Daisy the Hivemind: Stuck in the body of a 13 year old but has been around for 500+ years. She begrudgingly follows around Luca as his second in command when it comes to his estate and making sure his "Brood" runs smoothly when he is on away missions and doing Corazone duties. She carries a Zanpakuto in the shape of a large forester's ax and wields it like it's made of paper. Personality = "I do not need a wall, I will evolve armor. I do not need a weapon, I will evolve claws." ''"The toolmakers might create something stronger than your armor and claws." "Their tools stay the same. I collect. I change." = = ''- Dehaka and the Queen of Blades comparing primal zerg abilities with those of terrans = Luca is laid back and generally calm, he surprisingly gets along with most people but when his prey drive kicks in, he wants to get a piece of a worthy adversary or at least someone with a unique trait so he can add to his own "uniqueness" Luca isn't evil, he isn't good, he just exists. If he kills something, it isn't to make a point, it isn't because he's holding a grudge, it's because he wants what you have, he wants to add your positives to his... by the way of eating/absorbing your positive traits. Likes small pets, genetics, the outdoors Dislikes weakness, order, boredom History Human Life Luca was born William Horus. He lived his life as the son of a British diplomat and his child life was full of zero regrets. He had everything he wished for, his family was well off and were famous for their charitable nature. One day they were overseeing one of there company ventures in West Africa when they were overtaken by a band of bandits and William was kidnapped and put up for ransom. His parents being the supreme pacifists they were, paid the huge sum without a second thought, but unfortunately he was still killed along with his family after the exchange was made. His last thoughts were those of anger towards his captors for doing this in the first place and his parents for not being strong enough to save him. Into the Grey William wandered the afterlife with his parents for some unknown amount of time. His parents were wrapped in constant sorrow not for the fact that they were dead, but for the fact that their only child was "living" as a ghost. William on the other hand, grew stronger as his anger grew, his body matured into an adult as his emotions grew stronger, soon he was in his phyisical prime and he made his way to the camp of his ex-captors. After killing his first man, the life blood spread and covered his ghostly form and turned black and a mask enveloped his face, he didn't care that it had happened, he just enjoyed the fact that it made him stronger... He finished off five more and relished in absorbing their life force. After, making his newfound hunger more bearable, he dragged the last captor to his parents so that they to could consume and grow stronger... They immediately refused, but congratulated their son with weeping eyes for avenging their deaths and becoming a real "man", and in a flash of light they were gone from their world as their last wishes had been fulfilled. William's last sane thoughts were of being alone and thinking that maybe if he could fill his increasing hunger and become stronger, maybe he could make his way to where his parents were. He soon became a mindless hollow and this point was the start of a bloody rampage as he consumed all things living and dead to become the strongest. "GRAAAAAAAAA-" the cry was his first greeting to sanity, his body felt weird, like it felt... satified. It had been decades since he felt like he did now, he was finally "full". He swallowed the last piece of ghostly flesh that was in his mouth and looked down at his kill, all that remained was a torn open bag of living tissue, his body pulsed with a newfound power and his face felt weird like there was a loose shell on it. The mask had been a part of him so long that it felt like a second skin, but now there were cracks in it and it was beginning to molt off like a lizard shedding it's skin, was this new transformation a part of his long sought after evolution? He looked down at his hands... HANDS?! and pulled at his face... was it time? Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō The blade has never been revealed and there may not be one. It rests horizontally across the small of his back. The sheath is a plain brown and the visible part of the sword has no tsuba. The handle is wrapped with red leather and ends in a brass loop. Release command: 'encargarse '''Ressurecion: '''Hélice Retorcida While he says the release command he puts his pinky and ring finger through the loop of his sword and pulls. When the sword begins to come out of the sheath, a burst of greenish energy envelops him. An immense roar escapes from the flash as it reforms into a monster. Luca emerges as a huge beast with viciously-clawed hands, elongated spikes that trail down his spine, and a tail with blade-like protrusions that come from the end. His power and speed are further increased and ceros can be fired from his mouth Through physical contact, Luca has the option of temporarily copying an opponents abilities. The stolen effect is based off of the main stat that controls said ability. If the opponent's stat points are 5 points or more below Luca's Hak + Rei, then it's 10 turns, if it's 4 points more or less than the combined stats then it's 5 turns. If the opponents stat is 5 or more higher than the combined stats then the ability isn't captured. A tell-tale sign of this is that his hands would start to emanate a weird aura as his body surges with new power. The power is short lived, usually until the battle is over and the adrenaline stops pumping, but effective nonetheless While any move can be copied, Luca usually like to limit the moves to physical contact when he executes them. He prefers to witness battles up close. Long range moves still have the same distance, but instead, the point of origin will occur at the point of contact of his attack. Ex: a stolen cero will erupt right when he punches/kicks an opponent in the stomach. an omni-directial attack will still be a sphere, but his opponent will be at the very edge of it since the "globe" will begin its curve where the point of origin of the attack occurred. Luca breaths out a gas of virulent materials into the air that opponent's breath in. The moment the gas enters the body it forces it's way into the target's blook stream and attacks and weakens the receptors in the brain that allow the victim to mold and direct reitsu, leaving them weakened spiritually.... they are effectively silenced. In allies, the virus heals wounds at the expense of their supply of supply of Rei. Larger wounds will take multiple turns to heal and at the cost of a decent portion of reitsu. Small cuts and bruises will only take moments and the person will only experience momentary dizziness. Describe your third ability. 'Rei Abilities: Other Items One of his dominant past lives kept a small lizard, so he keeps a pet (hollow) gecko up his sleeve (his name is Terry if you're curious) Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Always open for interaction. It's obvious that he goes about gaining power in a cold manner, but he still values gaining comrads. Like stated previously, he's not a hateful person, he just does what he needs to get power, OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info ESTCategory:Arrancar